gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PAI-D8 Helldiver
PAI-D8 Helldiver (Powered-Armor Infantry - Designation 8) is a Gundam developed by the . It is piloted by Australian Korde Blackbird. History Helldiver is a primarily military machine, designed for use by Matthew and his other teammates in the PAI. Design Helldiver isn't designed as a specialty armor; however, even though it is subsequently an all-around Gundam, it most definitely has a higher proficiency in ranged damage than anything else. Armaments *'Charged Assault Rifle' :Installed in Helldiver's right foream, this is its main weapon. It's a mostly balanced weapon, good range, good damage, good rate of fire; its main purpose is to pick off the target's defenses, clearing the way for its more heavy-hitting attacks. *'PAI-Adapted Machine Cannon' :Mounted on its left forearm, this adapted Machine Cannon has an extremely accelerated rate of fire and armor-piercing rounds that inflict more damage than before. However, this editing did come with a few drawbacks; namely, an extended cooldown that affects all of Helldiver's targeting systems; essentially leaving it with only melee and defensive devices. *'Hyper-Velocity Sniper Rifle' :This weapon, concealed in its right arm but sliding out and readying itself on Helldiver's right shoulder when in use, is almost unrivalled when it comes to sheer range; it has almost unwavering accuracy across extended lengths, and deals incredible damage if used from just the right distance away. Too far away and the shot will lose some of its power, but it's from close distances that this weapon really starts to become more of a hindrance than a help. However, it is armor piercing. *'Harmonic Scatter-Shot Cannon' :Installed in the upper right arm both to compliment Helldiver's ranged theme and to make up for its lack of short-range proficiency, this weapon is essentially a large, energised shotgun. It is 100% lethal at point-blank range, but its efficiency decreases the further away the target is. The heavily-damaging rounds scatter then explode on contact, making this one of Helldiver's most damaging weapons, even though it is quite inaccurate. *'Rocket Launcher' :This weapon, true to its name, launches rockets from its position in Helldiver's left upper arm. However, most things about it are slow; slow rate of fire, slow projectile speed. Its only fast point is its quick reload time, which does leave it quite ineffective against quicker enemies. It is mostly used as a counter-attack of some kind, i.e. to neutralise incoming large projectiles, or as a distraction, when in a battle where Helldiver's speed is lower than the enemy's. *'Pulse Cannon' :Set in the chest of the Helldiver. A devastating weapon, the Pulse Cannon at first seems like just an upgraded laser. However, when it is charged, it becomes one of the most powerful weapons in Helldiver's arsenal. Once fully charged, it releases a large pulse of energy which covers a wide area, inflicting moderate damage. However, its best effect is yet to come; it heavily impairs ALL the systems of any hit by its energy pulse; weapons and other devices become weaker at best, if not completely inoperable; affected Gundams become slow on their feet, if not partially (or even completely) paralysed; and vision and other such systems are seriously impaired. Its only downside is the extreme energy cost; it drains the Helldiver by a serious amount if used too often. *'Deployable Grenadier Drones' :Small cylindrical devices launched from a tube-like weapon from Helldiver's left palm, they plant themselves in the ground once they come to a stop. Once an enemy approached and Helldiver is out of range, they detonate in a large explosion, with a wide radius and medium to heavy damage. *'Remote Detonation Pack' :These small, flat explosives are launched from the right palm, and have an adhesive backing that sticks them to any surface. They can be remotely detonated at any time, and stuck to either the environment (to lay a trap) or to an enemy Gundam itself for a very powerful explosive attack. *'Energised Combat Blade' :This large knife is made of nigh-indestructible hybrid polycarbonate, and is Helldiver's only true melee weapon. Its back edge is serrated for maximum physical damage, and it also has a speial feature; it drains the energy from the target Gundam and restores Helldiver's energy reserves. *'Automatic Minigun Turret' This shoulder-mounted turret isn't controlled or aimed by the operator of the Gundam; merely activated. Once this is so, it will automatically lock on to the nearest enemy and begin firing. However, despite armor-peircing rounds, it doesn't do much damage. *'Napalm Mortar' The Napalm Mortar is another of Helldiver's extremely powerful weapons. It covers a wide area and does extreme damage to anything in that area. However, it has only a limited number of usages. :: : System Features *'Accelerator Units' :Implanted in the back of Helldiver's ankles, these allow it to move at vastly increased speeds for a moderate duration of time. When this is up, however, there is also a moderate cooldown. *'Jetpack' :A back-mounted jetpack, obviously. While it doesn't have a very long operation time before it needs to recharge, the sheer distance and speed it can cover in that time makes up for it. *'Deployable Micro-Sensor' :This handy gadget is deployed from Helldiver's head. It is basically a mini radar, sensor array and spy camera all in one, and like the Remote Detonation Pack, can be applied to any surface, and is nigh-undetectable. *'Anti-Sensor Matrix' :When activated, this device renders Helldiver completely undetectable to any sort of sensor; be it radar, sonar, heat-seeking, cold-seeking, any form of lockon, or even visual; Even though it does not turn invisible, it is unable to be seen through the eyes of a Gundam. The operator would have to climb out and look around to spot Helldiver when the Anti-Sensor Matrix is active. It can last for an unlimited time, however, firing any weapons instantly deactivates it, and engages a mildly long cooldown.